Movies: Fossil Fighter Champions Style
by WhiteMoonxBlackSun
Summary: Stories based off movies starring the characters in my other FFC story. Suggestions are welcome. Will contain genres other than the two listed.


Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a girl named Diana. She lived happily together with her mother, until she remarried. Soon after she passed away due to illness and Diana was left with her stepfather and two stepsisters, Mai and Stephanie.

Diana's stepsisters were very mean; they forced her to do all the chores around the house. Her stepfather somehow never saw the mistreatment, and therefore was no help. Fortunately Diana had two friends that would lift her spirits anytime she was down: Todd and Pauleen. They lived nearby and would visit often, helping out with the long list of daily chores.

Diana woke at the usual time, a few minutes before her alarm rang. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Rolling out of bed, she opened the window to stare at the morning scenery. The castle towered above the rest of the town.

Diana stared dreamily out the window. _Life will be better one day_, she thought.

The next thought was interrupted by the alarm ringing. With a sigh, she turned it off, quickly changed and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns filled the air. After distributing the food evenly, she began to boil some water for tea and coffee. She then put on her shoes and headed outside to feed the animals.

"Breakfast!" She called as grains of corn flew from her hand. The yard came to life as a menagerie of chickens, a goat and a horse came over to eat.

"Good morning Diana!" called a voice behind her.

"Feeding the animals as usual?" another added. Diana spun around and greeted the two standing just beyond the fence.

"Good morning Todd! Pauleen!"

"Why do you get stuck with all the chores?" Todd asked, "You should go on strike."

"Oh no! I couldn't do that! Think of all the trouble I would cause." Diana replied as she threw the last grains of corn.

"You are too nice Diana!" Pauleen exclaimed and stomped her foot. "Those two stepsisters of yours are going to get their just desserts."

Todd nodded in agreement and asked, "So what can we do to help today?"

Diana thought for a bit and replied, "I need to bring breakfast and clean the house…could you two sweep the yard and groom the animals?"

Both Todd and Pauleen gave Diana a thumbs-up, hopped over the fence and began to clean. With her tasks outside taken care of, Diana returned inside; the water was boiling. Taking some tea bags and instant coffee packets, the drinks were poured into cups and placed on the trays along with the plates. Faint voices could be heard from upstairs.

_I'd better get the food to them_; Diana quickly grabbed the trays and walked into the dining room. Mai and Stephanie were already seated at the table; not happy by the looks on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Mai sneered as the plate of food was placed in front of her.

"The bacon's too tough. You know I hate dry bacon." Stephanie complained as she picked at her food. Diana stayed silent as Joe walked in.

"Good morning girls." He greeted cheerfully and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Good morning father." The three girls answered almost in unison. Since Joe had to get to work, he wolfed down the food and bolted out the door. The moment he was gone, the smiles disappeared and were replaced with sneers.

"Hurry and get my laundry done." Stephanie said and Mai added, "Don't forget about ironing my clothes."

Diana nodded and went upstairs to collect clothes. While the clothes were in the washing machine, Diana occupied herself with the ironing. The machine began to beep, signifying the end of the cycle just as she finished ironing. The clothes were then brought outside to be hung and dried. Todd and Pauleen had also finished up. Seeing Diana with the rather large load of wet clothes, they offered to help.

"Here, I'll grab half." Pauleen said and grabbed a portion of the clothes.

"Thanks a lot guys. Why don't I go grab some snacks?" Diana asked and Todd pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! Your snacks are the best!"

Both girls giggled, Diana returned inside and exited with a plate of cookies. Both Todd and Pauleen took a couple, sat down and began to eat. The three friends heard the clock tower chime.

"I'd better get started with lunch preparations." Diana waved farewell to her friends and re-entered the kitchen.

"Diana is so nice and polite. She deserves better than this." Pauleen said; Todd nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Over in the castle, the King was feeling depressed and angry. His only son, Rupert refused to marry.

While pacing in his study, he pondered aloud, "I'm not getting any younger, I want to see my grandchildren before I die."

Upon hearing a knock at the door he said, "Enter."

Dino, Rupert's friend and attendant, walked into the study. The King almost pounced on Dino. "Why hasn't Rupert found a bride yet!?" He asked worriedly.

"Do not worry your Highness, Rupert wants to fall in love before marriage." Dino responded calmly.

"Hm…" A light bulb lit up above his head, "Aha! I shall organize a ball and invite all the girls in the city."

The King then proceeded to rapidly fire off ideas; Dino had no opportunity to interject. Sighing, the exited and met up with Rupert in his room, where he was sitting in a chair.

"What did my father, the King say?"

"He is going to organize a ball in order for you to find a bride." Dino explained.

"I doubt I will find someone at the ball." Rupert said.

"Do not give up before the ball has even begun." Dino said, trying to cheer up his friend.

The preparations for the party were in full swing and soon invitations were ready to be sent out. All able bodied attendants were sent out with bundles of invitations to be handed over, Dino helped as well with the task.

Diana was sweeping the front steps when a car pulled up in the driveway. Dino walked out and introduced himself, "My name is Dino, and I am here to deliver an invitation to a ball at the castle. Further details are inside the invitation."

He handed over an envelope with a wax seal embossed with the symbol of the royal family. Diana stopped sweeping and went inside to relay the news. The invitation was grabbed and rapidly opened. Mai and Stephanie consequently began to squeal and rushed to their rooms, leaving the paper on the table. Diana picked up the invitation and began to read.

**Dear inhabitants of the city,**

**On XX day, XX month there will be a royal ball held at the castle. All eligible girls are invited to attend. Prince Rupert will be attending as well in order to find a bride. I hope to see many in attendance.**

**His Highness, The King**

Diana felt her jaw drop in shock. Seeing that she had some free time; she ran a few blocks over to Pauleen's house. Fortunately the two were both there.

"Did you get the invitation?" Diana asked, slightly breathless. Pauleen showed the envelope and Todd shook his head.

"It seems that only families with eligible daughters were invited"

"That's too bad, you'd look great in a suit." Pauleen said, to which Todd replied, "You would look pretty in a dress too."

Diana giggled and added "You ywo would make a great couple." Todd and Pauleen both blushed; Todd almost dropped his drink.

"What about you Diana?" Pauleen asked, changing the subject.

Diana shook her head sadly, "I have an even larger number of chores to do on the day of the ball. I doubt I will finish in time, it would take magic."

At that moment, the room suddenlt darkened and a small light appeared. The light increased in size and changed form into a girl wearing a long purple-almost black dress with a pair of sparkly black wings.

"S-Sena?! What are you doing here?!" Diana said, surprised at the sudden appearance.

"You asked for magic, so I came. I am your fairy godmother." Sena responded bluntly.

"I thought fairy godmothers were older and very bubbly."Todd said and Sena shrugged her shoulders.

"I did not really have much choice in . Ayway, it is my job to ensure that you get to that ball."

"Thank you Sena!" Diana exclaimed, giving Sena a hug.

"That's great! Now you can go to the ball!" Todd exclaimed.

"Let's get preparations started!" Pauleen said excitedly. She grabbed Diana and dragged her back to her house. When the two entered Diana's room, she realized that there was a large problem.

"I do not have a dress." Said Diana, Pauleen grinned and brought out a package.

"Todd and I knew: Todd found an old dress of his mother's and I did some alterations. It will look gorgeous on you!" Without any chance to dispute, Diana changed into the dress. It did look great on her; Diana hugged her friend and thanked her.

"Now comes the real problem." Pauleen started to say but she was interrupted by Diana.

"There's another one?"

"Getting permission to attend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Diana said sheepishly.

Her delivery complete Pauleen returned home, leaving Diana to ask the question. Fortunately her stepfather was home, but her stepsisters were present as well. The agreement was that Diana had to finish all her chores and have something to wear for the ball. With the clock ticking, Diana raced around the house: cleaning, washing and sweeping.

Just before the deadline, Diana was tired but finished.

"Oh Diana! Come to the kitchen." Mai called, as Diana entered her eyes widened in shock: there was rice everywhere. On the counter, in the sink, on the floor; the grains invaded any available space.

"You still have to clean this up." Stephanie said as she appeared behind her sister.

"You won't be able to finish." The two stepsisters left the kitchen laughing and explained the situation to Joe. At the designated time, the three of them left the house and drove away. As Diana sadly began to collect the grains of rice, Sena appeared behind her holding a manual, 'How to be a Fairy Godmother'.

"Come on Diana, it's time to go the ball." "Sorry, I need to pick up all the rice." Diana explained. Sena brought out her black wand and waved it in the air; all the grains of rice began to float towards the bag. Within seconds, the task was complete.

"Todd and Pauleen are already waiting outside." Sena explained while Diana rushed upstairs to change. The three met outside wearing their clothes when Diana realized, "I forgot my shoes."

Once again Sena waved her wand and a pair of glass slippers were on her feet. While they were en route to the castle, Sena explained some rules.

"Diana, you need to get back home before midnight or else…"

"The magic will wear off?" Todd interrupted.

"No, your stepfather and stepsisters will be returning home, it would be bad if they found you missing."

"Why are you coming as well?" Pauleen asked.

"I don't have anything else to do." Sena replied. She had kept the dress she was wearing and made her wings invisible. Soon after, the four arrived at the front doors of the castle. The guards did not stop them, as they entered the party was in full swing. Couples were dancing and tables had been set up.

Prince Rupert was surrounded by a mob of girls vying for the chance to dance with him. He on the other hand had no interest; he was bored and tired. Dino stood nearby holding a plate of food, occasionally taking a bite. Todd and Pauleen decided to go dance, while Sena went to get some food; leaving Diana alone to wander. Eyeing a balcony with some fresh air, she walked over, taking care not to fall or bump into anyone.

As she did, she could hear an increasing amount of hushed conversation. Feeling self-conscious, she hurried towards her destination. From the corner of his eye, Rupert caught a flash of movement, intrigued he exited the mob. At the balcony, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a light blue dress, medium length blonde hair with a rose in it.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. Diana turned around; she had no idea he was the prince but she was still shocked. Rupert looked very handsome with his tailored red suit and a tie that matched his eyes.

"…Sure." Diana replied in a quiet voice, extending her ahnd. Rupert grasped it and the two headed for the dance floor. As soon as the conductor saw Rupert approaching he cued a waltz. Diana had very little experience dancing, but with Rupert's lead, she danced gracefully. The two seemed to share a deep connection though they have only just met.

Meanwhile Sena approached the table where Dino was standing. Both reached for the same platter and were surprised to see each other.

"Dino? What are you doing here?" Sena asked.

"I could say the same to you." Dino replied. After getting a closer look at Sena, Dino felt himself blush slightly and become tongue-tied.

"Is something wrong?" Sena asked worriedly. Dino shook his head. The two stood side by side and watched the party continue. After dancing, Diana and Rupert returned to balcony to chat. They had a pleasant conversation and then they moved their faces close together… The moment was interrupted by the clock tower chiming.

_Oh no! It's midnight_. Diana thought as she ran for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rupert called as he began to chase.

"I'm so sorry." She said over her shoulder.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" While she was running down the stairs, one of her shoes fell off; too pressed for time she was forced to leave it. Sena was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Your stepsisters and stepfather are heading home. I'll teleport you to your room." Diana nodded as Sena brought out her wand. As she waved a stream of sparkles erupted from the tip, forming a curtain. When the sparkles cleared, the two had disappeared.

Rupert arrived at the top of the stair moments later. He picked up the fallen glass shoe and sighed. Joe, Mai and Stephanie had returned home.

"The Prince only danced with that one girl!" Mai complained.

"I wonder if Diana is still cleaning up the rice." Stephanie added. As they entered the kitchen, they saw that not a grain was left on ground. Annoyed for various reasons, they stomped upstairs and slammed open the door to Diana's room. She was fast asleep in her bed. Too tired to bother her, Mai and Stephanie returned to their own rooms to sleep.

The next day, the King was very worried about his son. Rupert stayed in his room and stared at the slipper.

The King called Dino over and asked, "What is wrong with Rupert?"

Dino shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'll go ask him."

Dino entered Rupert's room and not wasting any time asked, "What's wrong?"

Rupert turned around and replied "I found a girl I love."

"Who is it?" Dino asked.

"I do not know who she is, not even her name." Rupert replied sadly and continued staring at the glass slipper left behind by the mystery girl. Dino reported back to the King. At first was happy then saddened by the news.

When Dino mentioned the glass slipper, a plan formed inside his head. "I shall have all the girls in the city try the slipper. The girl whose foot fits the slipper shall be the prince's bride."

Once again, all able bodied attendants were sent to relay the proclamation. Dino was in charge of having girls try on the shoe. Armed with a list and a car he set out to find the mystery girl. Days passed, the list shrank and the mystery girl was nowhere to be found. By now, rumors had spread and speculation began.

Diana had no idea what was happening outside until Dino reached the end of his list, the final family was at Diana's house. As usual, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Joe. He walked in and saw the two stepsisters sitting on a couch. He brought out the royal proclamation and read it word for word.

**By royal proclamation, the girl whose foot fits the glass slipper shall become the prince's bride.**

Mai and Stephanie squealed excitedly and began to fight over the slipper.

"Girls, calm down. The shoe should only fit one girl. Just wait your turn." Joe said and the squabbling died down.

Diana was in the kitchen preparing some snacks and tea so she did not hehar the disturbance. Humming a tune, she boiled water and baked cookies. Mai stepped forward first and stuck her foot into the glass slipper. At first glance it fit, but lifting her foot her heel was sticking out. Dino's hopes began to sink. Stephanie stepped forward and eagerly tried on the slipper. It did not fit either and Dino's spirits sank rock-bottom.

"Are there any other girls in the house?" He asked hopefully.

"Well there is Diana…" Joe trailed off and Mai interrupted. "There is no way she was there."

"No matter, the proclamation states that the girl whose foot fits the slipper marries the prince. It does not specify those who attended. Bring her here." Dino said and Diana entered at that moment bearing a tray.

"Oh we have guests. I'll go get some more cups."

"No need, could you try on this slipper?" Dino asked, holding out the shoe in his hand. Furious, Mai grabbed the slipper and threw it against the ground; shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Oh no! The King and the Prince will kill me!" Dino said despairingly.

"Please wait for a moment." Diana said and left the room, returning a minute later with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Do not worry about the slipper." "How could I not worry? That was the only clue to finding the mystery girl."

"Well, I have the other one." Diana replied, producing the second slipper.

Dino's eyes widened in shock. "You must come with me."

Suddenly, Sena appeared in a cloud of sparkles, once again holding the guide book. "Second last step: repair anything broken and change clothing." She read and waved her wand.

The shattered pieces came together and the shoe was whole again. Dino knelt and the places the shoes on her feet; they were a perfect fit. Before they left in the car, Sena used magic to dress Diana in an even more beautiful dress. The King and the prince were waiting for their arrival. At the castle, two people were reunited; it was love at first sight.

Plans for the wedding began immediately and with great vigor. The wedding bells rang as the bride and groom walked down the aisle. Todd and Pauleen were cheering for their friend while Dino and Sena watched with smiles on their faces. The two entered a car, but just bfore Diana tossed her bouquet. It was caught by Pauleen who smiled as she gazed at the flowers. The bride and groom drove off into the sunset and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
